sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Flare The hedgehog
Basic Info Name:Flare The Hedgehog furea za Hejjihoggu Age 17 eyes:Green,Red when Angry. likes.Fighting,getting into Trouble,racing,going beyond his limits Dislikes,romance,bubbles,fancy things. 'History ' Flare is a normal hedgehog with weird ablities and a bad habit on getting into trouble or haveing trouble fallow him,Flare was found on the remains of Ark In a Capusle When Rouge And her apprentices Xion the hedgehog,they Found him in the ark they were going to release him but Scourage was after the same thing and to get the Ultamate weapon he need to beat both girls,then Knocking out Rouge,Xion ran with the Chaos Emreald to unlock the last lock after Xion Begged Flare to help then and so he did,with out opening his eyes telaported behind Scourage and Scared him off,Xion then asked if he wanted to stay with them but Flare said that he has to go but he also said they will met again,when he returned he kept his promies and met Xion the hedgehog again but ran into trouble a couple of robots were chaseing Xion and so Flare went to save her,doing so nearly go himself robotzied but then a small part of his power erupted.a year later he leaves to go to his home town he somehow remembered when he got there memories of his past came in he remember he had to leave when he was 8 years,he then went to his old house and sat on the bench,some point his Childhood Friend was going home with bags full of food and saw the red hedgehog,when he was about to leave he saw the girl,it was honey the cat,Honey then Dropped the bags in shock see her friend now grown up and diffrent Appearence.later Flare stays on the move then he mets sonic and a pregnat amy rose also cream all fighting Hyper Perfect nazo,Nazo trying to unleash Solaris,iblis and Perfect chaos,but to do so he must take photon Flare's power and summoning solaris this being Flare's first and Hards fight ever when he fights solaris it was to much for him in his super state he is beaten until all of his friends,from his past fights people from the happy couple Mina and Ash,Metal Sonic,Mephiles all the way to his Rival Phantom and to his enemy Pyro,all to give Flare two Chaos Emrealds and to heal him,from there he transformed to hyper and Fought the first part of solaris till he Fights his second part only to go down again from there he must fight Solaris in his normal form and to seal him for all of time he must give up his life,using the last of his powers he charges at solaris with his neckles in hand and Abosbs Solaris doing so transforms him Solaris Flare and his true power is unlocked. Flare has Red Fur and two Blue Strips on His last two Spines he also has three Bangs his middle one is also Blue,on the front of his face he has some what of another set of spines that are black,he wears blue jeans and a Brown Cloak ,he also has Bracelet on his Right arm,now his fur turns Black and his tips on his bangs are a golden color also his jeans a torn up his eyes trun red he also has a scar under and above his right eye. Abilities Flare's Abilities seem to burst out when Angry his Power first came out when he was about to be turned into a robot doing so he was able to turn super with out the chaos emreald,his main attacks he uses are Fire and Photonic Attacks one attack he uses is Photon Fusion Category:Hedgehogs Category:Evil